Why Does This Game Exist/Sp00ks Time
Sp00ks Time 'is another fangame made by ADgee. It's WDTGE's Halloween update, with new spooks this time. Characters Mr. Spooks Judge He's Mr. Meme Reviews but disguised as a skeleton. Nothing else changes. Sugma Balls He's Joe Mama's long lost brother. He will try to get through the same than Joe, so beware. He looks a lot like Peter Griffin. Sawcon He's an improved version of Sugma. He will say "DEEZ NUTS" whenever he attacks. He looks like a fusion between Cleverland and Quagmire, and will always say "Giggity giggity" before entering the Office. He appears next to Sugma. Toot He's a floating skeleton head holding a trumpet. You can hear him tooting whenever he gets close. Don't let him toot you! I'm Very Hungry A pumpkin-ish thing with human legs and arms. He will yell "I'M VERY HUNGRY" whenever he tries to get you. If he does, he will stuff you inside an empty pumpkin, after removing your skeleton and lungs. He appears in the Trick-or-Treat room. I'm Very Rotten A forgotten, creepy-ish version of I'm Very Hungry. His pumpkin skin seems to be a darker color and a bit peeled off. He has some sort of fire inside of him. He will only appear in Sans' Room replacing him, and will likely not appear too often. Entity 303 A secret animatronic. He resembles Mine Diamonds, but with a white jacket, pitch black skin and red eyes. He will only appear in Night 5 replacing IVR, and in the minigames. New Mechanics Jack-O-Lantern Used to keep the spookers away. If it runs out of fire, everything will turn dark, and Im Very Rotten will jumpscare you, so use it wisely. Lighter Used to reignite the lantern and scare the Pumpkin animatronics. But watchout, you only can use 3 times per nights! So use it wisely, like the lantern itself. New Rooms Trick-or-Treat Room A spooky room with skeletons and '''blood '''inside of it, and candies! Toot resides there, the only way to keep him calm is to play a song with his trumpet. IVH also appears there. That's all the new rooms. Minigames Tooting with Toot In this minigame you'll have to play the trumpet and the rythm of Toot. If you fail 3 times, you'll get his jumpscare. If you win, you'll get the T00T ending. Pumpkin Carving In this one, you'll have to carve as many pumpkins as the counter says. If you manage to do it, IVH will give you a fresh pumpkin pie, getting the Pumpkin Pie ending. If you fail, IVR will jumpscare you. H3LP This minigame is 8bit-styled, just like the original FNAF minigames. You play as Steve/Mine Diamonds from the original WDTGE. You move through a mineshaft until you find a shelter. Once in you'll see Entity 303 staring at you only to disappear seconds later. You'll see a ladder, and you can't go back from this point. After that, you go up the ladder, and find yourself in a forest in the night. There's a path of lapis blocks leading to a mine, so you follow it. After some time you stumble upon a red-stained wooden house. You enter a find a bunch of doors, only which 3 are opened. The first door leads to a Chest Room with 303 in it. After that, he'll say: "Follow me". Soon after he'll disappear, and a message pops up saying "Does this look familiar?". You then enter the second room, this one resembling some sort of mine, and you'll start to hear voices screaming for help. Finally, you stumble upon the last door, with "303" written on it. You enter to find the original WDTGE animatronics full of blood and dismantled. You find a numpad, in which you must write "3-0-3". The door closes behind you and you can't go back. Soon after that 303 appears menacingly, and when he touches you everything fades to 16-bit statics with the words "'GAME OVER". You get the 303 ending. The only way to access this minigame is to type in "303" with the keyboard between 2AM and 4AM in the sixth night. Endings Yes, this update has endings. "Spooked" Ending Get this ending by letting either IVH or Sawcon kill you. T00T Ending Beat Toot in his minigame to get this ending. Pumpkin Pie Ending The only way to get this ending is to win in the Pumpkin Carving minigame. "303" Ending ??????? Category:Games Category:ADgee's Pages